A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), which is one of the capacitor components, is a chip type capacitor which is mounted on a printed circuit board of various electronic products of image devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP), a computer, a smartphone, a mobile phone, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity. The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages of miniaturization, high capacity, and ease of mounting.
The MLCC may be used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages of miniaturization, high capacity, and ease of mounting, and recently, is under development focusing on high capacity and high reliability.
To realize the high capacity capacitor, there may be a method of increasing a dielectric constant of a material forming a capacitor body or reducing a thickness of a dielectric layer and an internal electrode to increase the number of stacked layers. However, since it is not easy to develop a composition of a high-k material and the methods currently in use have limitations in reducing the thickness of the dielectric layer, these methods have limitations in increasing the capacity of products.
In addition, the multilayer ceramic capacitor in which vias or through holes are formed and filled with a conductive material to form via electrodes connected to internal electrodes, and lower electrodes are formed to be connected to the via electrodes is under development.